


The woman she could have kept

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: There is something strange with Miss Tonks.





	The woman she could have kept

She's strange, that charming young lady.

Oh, not the pink bubble-gum hair or the strange clothes. Or even the way she sometimes uses expressions that not even her British origins can explain. The terrarium with the toads, why not, but Carrie has seen her giving food to one owl, once, at her window. In daylight!

Tonks's even more secret than Carrie herself is, and don't start Carrie on the even stranger people she sometimes meet when she arrives early to her younger lover apartment, strange clothes, strange bits of conversation…. Carrie thinks they may be speaking in code.

There is something strange with Miss Tonks.

Perhaps even something illegal.

And for Carrie, adrenaline addict as she is, all those secrets are pretty irresistible.

She has been Tonks’ lover for three months and she doesn't even know her first name.

She has been her lover for three months and it's the longer she has been with someone since her divorce. Even if they didn't discuss monogamy, it's been one month since Carrie slept with someone else, a miracle for her.

And then one day she arrives and Tonks' apartment is empty, as clean as if the young Brit was never there. The neighbours, a charming couple, pretend they don’t remember her.

No words, no message.

Carrie searches for her in a blatant misuse of her resources as a cop. Was it some sort of witness protection program? The mafia, perhaps? Is there even a British mafia?

It seems, as far as the government is concerned, that her lover never existed.

The one woman Carrie would have kept is a ghost.

Carrie continues searching and curses her brain, wonder of science as it is.

Every moment with Tonks is unforgettable. That ghost seared herself into Carrie and she is never leaving now.


End file.
